


The Storm Within

by theorderoflesserservice



Category: The Dark Crystal (1982), The Dark Crystal: Age of Resistance (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-25
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-10-27 20:47:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20766716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theorderoflesserservice/pseuds/theorderoflesserservice
Summary: Deet is going down a path that Rian isn't sure he can follow, but he'll stop at nothing to save her. No matter the cost.My take on what happens to Deet following the events at the end of the series told in alternating viewpoints by both Deet and Rian.





	1. The Darkened Path

From a distance I could hear the merriment of my friends, new and old, celebrating our temporary defeat of the Skeksis. The accomplishment had been tremendous, but had come at a terrible cost.

_Deet. _

Once a vibrant gelfling full of life and love for all of Thra’s creatures is now consumed by the very thing that is destroying our world.

_The darkening._

A powerful affliction, any creature it touches is quickly consumed by it. Deet knew of its power. She knew the cost.

_“Blessing or curse I do not know, but my power is yours.”_ The last words spoken by the Sanctuary Tree. A warning to us both that what may come could be too much to bear. And yet she had accepted the his power to save us all, or had she?

Did she know the darkened path that lay before her?

Deet had not divulged what the Sanctuary Tree had shown her in the caves. I could tell that what she had seen was troubling her. I could see it in her eyes every so often when we stopped to rest on our way to Stone in the Wood, and hear it in her sighs as she was lost in thought on the back of the Landstrider.

But I didn’t ask; too scared at the thought of pushing her away. Afraid that she may be going down a path that I could not follow.

At first the power seemed like a blessing. She had absorbed the darkening cast by the Emperor. She had even killed one of them. Her newfound ability brought an end to our fight, and had sent our foes running in fear. For the others her power could only be seen as a miracle.

But as I follow the trail of death before me all I see is a curse.

The others did not understand Deet’s sacrifice. They didn’t see the look of despair in her eyes as she walked away; twisting the branches to lock me out. Choosing to hide herself so that she could be consumed. Sacrificing her happiness for us all.

But I will not let her disappear into Thra's wilderness. I will not let her be consumed. I will find her and bring her back. I will save her from the darkening no matter the cost. But as I wander this trail of despair a chilling thought strikes me to my core.

_What will I find at the end of this path? Will it be Deet or death?_


	2. Distance

_ I don’t think anything will be like it was again... _

My own words echo through my mind as I stumble through the forest. I’m not sure where I’m going. I just know that I have to put distance between myself and everyone I love. I can’t be near them anymore. I can’t be sure what I’ll do.

_ I’m poison now.  _

Tears tinged with the purple glow of the darkening slip down my face, blurring my vision as I strain to see what’s ahead. I don’t regret my decision to save the others. I won’t regret it for as long as I draw breath. But I wish I had known just how isolating it would be. 

A sudden jolt of pain brings me to my knees. A surge of anguish brought on by the power of the darkening pulses through my body. I can almost feel it in my very essence. Thoughts of loneliness, pain, and fear race through my mind with every pulse of my heart. 

_ The darkening is a cruel master. _

It doesn’t ebb. 

It doesn’t stop.

It consumes.

I bury my face in my hands and wail in agony. I don’t care if anyone hears anymore. I cry for my friends. I cry for Thra.  I cry for Rian.

_ Sweet Rian. _

For a moment the anguish stops at the thought of him. Memories of stolen glances across a fire, and the brief touches we shared play through my mind. It was almost enough to make my heart feel whole again.

He had come for me after all. At first I didn’t stop. I didn’t want him to see the monster that I had become. 

But he had to. 

And so I stopped. I let him see. I wanted him to know that I’m living death now. That I’m not Deet anymore.  And then I walked away.

Away from my friends.

Away from Rian.

_ And I must keep walking. _

And so I do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this chapter is so short! It was incredibly difficult to write, but I hope that I did it justice. Again, all comments and suggestions are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Age of Resistance has me coming out of a nearly fifteen year fanfic retirement! I'm not entirely sure how long this work will be, but I hope you all enjoy. Also, all comments and criticism are welcome. Its been ages since I've flexed my writing juices so lay it on me!


End file.
